


Angel's Fall

by were_lemur



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's made her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 35

When she took Shaw's hand, Angel's mind was filled with visions of a world where she didn't have to hide. She'd imagined that her friends would join her, either right then or when the humans' hatred wore them down.

She hadn't expected them to try to stop her from leaving. She hadn't expected Shaw to --

She shook her head. There was still a chance that Armando -- _Darwin_ , she reminded herself -- had survived whatever Shaw had done to him.

Either way, she thought as she boarded the submarine heading for Cuba, she'd chosen her side. She couldn't change her mind now.


End file.
